Trouble with Augie
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Trouble with Augie' ("Ärger mit Augie") ist die 96. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 18. Folge der vierten Staffel Introtext April: Der Mann mit dem Hut ist mein Onkel Augie. Onkel Augie hat mir die Mathematik und die Wissenschaften nicht einfach nur beigebracht - er hat mich gelehrt, sie zu lieben. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich nie meinen Collegabschluss in Mathematik bekommen. Onkel Augie war immer auf Achse, stets auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, aber wir haben das Beste aus unserer gemeinsamen Zeit gemacht. Dann, eines Tages, ist Onkel Augie einfach verschwunden und nie wieder zurückgekommen. Ich würde alles dafür geben, meinen Onkel Augie wiederzusehen. Ich weiß, dass er noch lebt, und irgendwann, irgendwie, werde ich ihn finden. Handlung thumb|Die Geschichte von Onkel Augies VerschwindenEines Abends wischt April in ihrem Antiquitätenladen Staub von den Auslagen, als sie plötzlich lautes Gepolter und Stimmen aus dem Kellergeschoss vernimmt. Sie geht der Sache nach und entdeckt, dass ihre Turtle-Freunde gerade einen Tunnel fertiggestellt haben, der von der Kanalisation direkt in ihren Keller führt - eine Maßnahme, um sie in Zukunft unauffällig besuchen zu können, zumal Karai ja einmal das Haus unter Beobachtung gestellt hat. thumb|left|Eine Nachricht von Onkel AugieAls die Freunde gerade anfangen wollen, die neuesten Nachrichten auszutauschen, klopft es überraschend an der Tür. Der Neuankömmling stellt sich als Aprils Schwester Robyn heraus, die gerade von der Westküste auf einen Sprung vorbeigekommen ist. Nach einem kleinen geschwisterlichen Plausch will Robyn nach einer wichtigen E-Mail sehen, doch seltsamerweise spuckt Aprils Computer nur fortlaufende Kolonnen fremdartiger Symbole aus. Später in der Nacht ruft April Donatello zu sich, um die Sache zu klären; Donatello filtert die Symbole durch ein Übersetzungsprogramm und entschlüsselt eine unvollständige Nachricht, die von niemand anderem als Aprils verschollenen Onkel August O'Neil geschrieben wurde! thumb|Eine unheimliche Begegnung der dritten ArtApril packt das Transportartefakt aus, das sie und die Turtles einst in die Wespenwelt gebracht hatte, und dieses beginnt zu leuchten, woraus Donatello schließt, dass die Nachricht durch das Artefakt gekommen sein muss; dazu stimmt die Runenschrift mit den Zeichen überein, die sie in der Wespenwelt im alten Tempel und Augies Tagebuch vorgefunden haben. Nachdem er die Herkunftskoordinaten entschlüsselt hat, aktivieren er und April das Artefakt und finden sich im nächsten Augenblick in einer fremden, futuristischen Stadt wieder, die von bedrohlich aussehenden Echsenmenschen bewohnt ist. Trotz ihres nicht gerade sehr vertrauenerweckenden Aussehens aber empfangen die Echsenmenschen, die sich die Bruderschaft nennen, die beiden Ankömmlinge freundlich und führen sie zu ihrem "Zauberer." Der "Zauberer" entpuppt sich zu Aprils und Donatellos freudiger Überraschung als August O'Neil, der sich ebenfalls erfreut über das Wiedersehen mit seiner Nichte zeigt. Augie erzählt ihnen, dass er an einer größeren Version des Transportartefakts, welches sich im Besitz der Bruderschaft befindet, aber beschädigt ist, Reparaturen durchführt - nicht nur, um wieder zur Erde zurückkehren zu können, sondern auch damit die Bruderschaft die Möglichkeit zu geben, der Menschheit mit ihrem weit fortgeschrittenem Wissen helfen zu können. thumb|left|Die Wahrheit wird enthülltWährend April und Augie ihre Aufzeichnungen vergleichen, streift Donatello ein wenig in der Stadt herum und kommt dabei einem schrecklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur. Die Bruderschaft ist nämlich alles andere als freundlich und nächstenliebend: Sie will das Artefakt nutzen, um die Erde zu überfallen und alle Menschen zu Futter zu verarbeiten! Donatello alarmiert sogleich die O'Neils, und zusammen flüchten sie gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Zugriff der Bruderschaft. In einem verfallenen Teil der Stadt, welche die Bruderschaft die "verbotene Zone" nennt, finden sie noch mehr Beweise für die wahre Natur der Echsenmenschen: riesige Berge abgenagter Menschenknochen und eine Computeraufzeichnung der ursprünglichen Bewohner dieser Welt, der Zodacs, welche am Tag aufgenommen wurde, an dem die Bruderschaft ihr Volk auslöschte. Aus ihr erfahren die drei, dass die Zodacs das Transportartefakt mithilfe elektromagnetischer Haftladungen - von denen ein ganzer Haufen gleich nebenbei liegt - außer Betrieb gesetzt hatten, um zu verhindern, dass die Bruderschaft jemals andere Welten überfallen würde. thumb|200px|Das letzte Vermächtnis der ZodacsGleich nach diesen schrecklichen Enthüllungen werden Donatello und die O'Neils von der Bruderschaft eingekreist. Donatello und April gelingt es zu entkommen, doch Augie wird gefangen genommen und erneut in den Palast gebracht, um die Reparatur am Artefakt zu vollenden. Donatello und April schleichen sich in den Palast ein, finden Augie und bereiten sich darauf vor, das Artefakt für ihre Flucht zu benutzen. Unglücklicherweise hat Augie jedoch das Artefakt gegen eine neue Magnetisierung abgeschirmt, was bedeutet, dass die Bruderschaft ihnen mittels des Artefakts ungehindert auf die Erde folgen könnte. thumb|left|Gestatten - ein noch gemeineres MonsterDa aber hat April die rettende Idee: Anstatt direkt zur Erde zurückzukehren, stellt sie das Artefakt so ein, dass der Ankunftsort stattdessen die Tempelruine in der Wespenwelt ist. April stellt das dortige Artefakt auf die Erde ein, und kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden wird das Artefakt von den Haftladungen, die Donatello zuvor angebracht hat, außer Betrieb gesetzt. Natürlich folgen der Ratsherr der Bruderschaft und einige Soldaten gleich hinterher, machen aber rasch unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit der hiesigen Hornissenpopulation und deren Königin - und ohne ein funktionsfähiges Artefakt bleibt ihnen keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht mehr ... thumb|Ein freudiges WiedersehenWieder zurück auf der Erde, dankt Augie seinen beiden Rettern überschwänglich für seine Rettung und seine Rückkehr auf die Erde, und kurz darauf darf auch Robyn ihren lange verschollenen Onkel wieder in die Arme schließen. Zitate *'April': Robyn?!? Robyn: Hey, Sis! Wie geht's dir? April: Komm rein! [die beiden Schwestern umarmen sich] Robyn: Hey, ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich einfach so bei dir reinschneie, aber ich bin gerade von der Westküste angekommen und dachte, ich überrasche dich mal. April: Robyn, du bist meine Schwester! Natürlich bist du mir immer willkommen! Robyn: [sieht sich um] Ich dachte, ich hätte Stimmen gehört. Ist noch jemand anderes da? April: [nervös] Nein, niemand! Tu deine Sachen in mein Schafzimmer! Ich mach uns Kaffee! *[Donatello und April kommen in der Zodat-Welt an] April: Bist du okay? Donatello: Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Magen in deinem Laden zurückgelassen. April: Was ist das für ein Ort? [beide sehen die Bruderschaft herannahen] Donatello: Keine Ahnung. Aber hier kommt das Empfangskommitee ... und die sehen nicht gerade empfangend aus! *'Donatello': [nervös] Äh ... wir kommen in Frieden? Großkanzler der Bruderschaft: Ah, gut! Willkommen, Fremdlinge! Seid ihr gekommen, um dem Zauberer zu helfen? *'April': Onkel Augie, ich möchte dir meinen Freund vorstellen: Donatello. August: Donatello? [schüttelt ihm die Hand] Und ich nehme an, du stammst aus einer fremden Welt in einer anderen Dimension. Donatello: New York City, um genau zu sein. *'Donatello': Äh, erinnert ihr euch, wie ich euch versprochen habe, keine Probleme zu machen? Nun, wir haben Probleme. Riesenprobleme! Die Bruderschaft benutzt Onkel Augie nur, um zur Erde zu gelangen, so dass sie ... alle auffressen können! August: Was?!? Das ist absurd! Die Bruderschaft will der Menschheit etwas anbieten! Donatello: Nicht ganz. Sie wollen die Menschheit selbst anbieten. Genau wie in dieser Twilight Zone-Folge. Trivia * Diese Episode ist die Fortsetzung der Folge "Onkel August läßt grüßen". * Donatello macht bei seiner Warnung über die Bruderschaft einen Bezug auf die Serie Twilight Zone, speziell die Folge "Das Buch der Kamaniter" (Originaltitel: "To Serve Man") (siehe Zitate). Im Deutschen ist das Wortspiel, das bei dieser Anspielung benutzt wird - "to serve" sowohl als "dienen" als auch als "(als Mahlzeit) servieren" - nicht direkt übersetzbar; im Original heißt es: August: What?! That's preposterous! The Brotherhood wants to serve humanity! Donatello: Right. Medium rare. Like in that Twilight Zone episode. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Trouble with Augie Kategorie:Episoden (2003)